Arrows of Tomorrow
by Oliver McFly
Summary: In an effort to protect Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders from Vandal Savage, Barry and Oliver take an early trip to Earth-2 to track their counterparts down. But they aren't prepared for the drastic implications their trip will have on Earth-1. Three-way Legends, Arrow, and Flash crossover. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"There's not much we can do to stop Savage from returning," Oliver said. "He's immortal and can only be killed by Carter and Kendra. Or at least, that's what Mr. Hawk Man said. Not sure whether to trust him fully."

"Oh come on, Oliver," Cisco teased. 'It's not Mr. Hawk Man, it's just Hawkman. Leave the names to me."

"Speaking of which, we can just grab their Earth-2 doppelgangers for Savage to attack and keep them safe," Barry replied.

"Excuse me," Oliver asked. "But what's Earth-2?"

"Well, you know how we defeated Thawne, a singularity opened…" Barry explained.

"Oh, yes. And have you actually been there?" Oliver asked.

"No, but there's this Jay Garrick dude, a villainous speedster named Zoom, and a new Harrison Wells with a daughter who all claim they're from there. Pretty safe bet it exists," Barry laughed.

"I don't think that things are looking good for us right now to take a trip to another universe," Oliver pointed out. "Ray's faked his death, Damien Darhk is still at large, and if that wasn't bad enough Felicity won't stop trying to get me to tell her this secret I've been keeping. Not that she'd even react well to finding out I have a son with another woman."

"Wait, Ray's alive?" Barry asked. "Also, you just reinvented yourself as the Green Arrow. I'm surprised you don't want to move ahead in your relationship and tell her that,"

"I'm tired of romance for now," Oliver sighed. "I was a terrible person. I got a woman I loved killed three times. I pretty much ignore Laurel and Thea these days, even though they're on the team. It's almost like there's only room for one woman in my life. And I just went to visit William and his mother. It's too much to take."

"You want to visit Earth-2?" Harry's voice asked from the other room.

"Yeah, does that offend you?" Barry asked.

"No, actually. Just as long as you close the breach when you're done. Then we may never see Zoom again," Harry replied. "And we can save my daughter,"

"Huh, good idea," Barry said. "Do you think we should split up? Like, take Central City for me, and Star City for Oliver?"

"Actually, Queen, you should go to Lian Yu," Harry said. "You're dead there."

"Let me guess…" Oliver grunted. "The Gambit?"

"Indeed," Harry replied sadly, though there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well, I need to talk with Iris first." Barry said.

"Aren't you the fastest man alive?" Oliver asked. "Go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Barry returned, Harry decided to give him and Oliver a pep talk as they stood in front of the last remaining breach to Earth-2.

"All right, Barry and Oliver, listen to me. You're about to go through the looking glass. You're gonna see things that look and feel familiar, but they're not. Up is down. Black is white, and do not let yourself get sucked in emotionally, and good luck." Harry explained.

"Alright," Barry replied, while Oliver nodded with disbelief.

Barry grabbed hold of Oliver's arm as Harry activated the speed cannon, sending the three of them to Earth-2.

"Do not get distracted by everything," Harry said, but it was too late. Even Oliver was dumbstruck by the futuristic and yet somehow retro aesthetic of Earth-2 Central City.  
"None of this is even half possible on Earth-1," Barry marveled. He noticed the fully operational S.T.A.R. Laboratories. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Though stay out, Oliver. Nobody wants to see a dead man."

"I still can't fathom that…" Oliver said as Harry and Barry entered the building. It was then that he heard a piercing noise, sounding somewhat like a very advanced version of Laurel's mechanical canary cry. The sound was a bit too much for him to handle, so Oliver quickly ran away.

"Well, well, well," A voice that made Oliver jump in fright. "Seems somebody is scared of me." Oliver turned around. It was Laurel. She was wearing dark lipstick and her hair was in a different style, but it was unmistakably her. Forgetting he was on a different Earth, he began to ask Laurel "What are you doing here?", only for her to start asking the question angrily.

"You could be an illusion. My weak side playing tricks on me. Conjuring an illusion of poor little Oliver Queen, that dead man I loved so much before I became what I am now. But alas, I am no longer Laurel Lance, nor do I have any humanity left. So if you're not a hallucination…" Laurel-or whoever she was-grabbed Oliver in a chokehold and opened her mouth wide. "WHO ARE YOU?" Laurel screamed, propelling Oliver towards Barry.

"Oliver, what was that all about?" Barry asked as he tried desperately to shake him out of shock.

"It's Laurel. She's...evil here," Oliver replied.

"That makes sense," Barry said. 'There's this villain dude, Henry Hewit, who's a normal guy here,"

"Harry was right not to trust anything on this Earth. It's all jacked up." Oliver replied. "Go get the phone book, and let's find Carter and Kendra,"

"What about helping Harry?" Barry asked.

"That can wait. Go back without me. I'll see what we came for," Oliver said.

"Okay, now you're just being stubborn," Barry replied.

"You can literally just speed me somewhere with good internet service," Oliver pointed out. Barry sped Oliver into S.T.A.R. Labs, then went to a computer.

"Won't Harry be mad about his mission?" Barry asked. "You just wanna keep an eye on Evil Laurel."

"It's just that if all good people are bad here and vice versa, Kendra and Carter obviously are," Oliver realized.

"Excuse me?" A familiar voice asked. It was Carter.

"That was too easy," Barry said, speeding rope around Carter. Of course, it was only a hologram.

"You foolish hero," Carter laughed. "You really thought you could find me, Carter Hall? The Great Hacking Hawk?"

"What do you want from us?" Oliver asked.

"My boss, Felicity Smoak, monitors the city for heroes. There's an abundance of criminals. But the heroes are scarce," Suddenly, a man in a blue hood arrived, grabbing both Oliver and Barry and dragging them to an abandoned building.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

The man removed his hood. It was Ray. Both were extremely shocked.

"My name is Raymond Palmer, or you can call me Blue Arrow. I ran away from my wife's company Smoak Tech to give Central City a hero, as the Flash has been missing a couple months and the Green Arrow of Star City inspired me." Ray said.

"Do you know Kendra Saunders or Carter Hall?" Barry asked.

"Kendra is my adoptive sister," Ray explained. "She hangs around Smoak Tech a lot since my wife runs it, has met Carter. You look kinda familiar, actually," He turned to Oliver.

"I have one of those faces," Oliver said quickly, putting on his mask.

"Well, I'm a speedster like the Flash. Mind if you take us to your wife's company?" Barry said. "We're detectives, and we have reason to believe there has been suspicious activity,"

"Why, certainly!" Ray said. "Though with how cold Felicity can be, she would probably be mad to see me back…"

"Let's go anyway," Oliver grinned. "After all, there's more than one way to fail this city."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, evil Laurel realized that Oliver and his friend had to be from another universe, like what her boss, Zoom, had said he had been to. But where to acquire such technology? She looked over at S.T.A.R. Labs. Of course. As Harrison Wells stepped out, Laurel blasted him with her sonic scream, then used his body to open the door. Quickly, Laurel ducked under the front desk, waiting for the coast to be clear. Once it was, she filled Wells with energy from her scream and opened the door to what must have been Wells' secret lab. Inside there was a mysterious hole. Had that been how the parallel universe Oliver had arrived? Laurel decided to step through anyways, excited to see what kind of world she was about to destroy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laurel, what's with the new outfit?" Iris asked as she entered the cortex. "Where are Barry and Oliver? They went on a trip to Earth-2 and haven't come back yet. I'm really worried. Thought you were back in Star City…"

Laurel smiled a wicked smile. "I'm headed there now! But first, I'm gonna give you a present!" She sonic screamed really loudly, knocking over Iris and escaping.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back on Earth-2, Raymond, Barry, and Oliver were finally arriving at Smoak Tech. Oliver was surprised to see Felicity on a sign wearing very formal clothing and her hair straight and shortened compared to her usual ponytail. "That's Felicity?" Barry asked, voicing Oliver's surprise.

"Yes, that's my wife. At least, we're estranged currently. Maybe I should pull a Tommy Merlyn and marry again. "I know Tommy," Oliver said, shocked to hear his best friend was still alive. "We were best friends growing up."

"Nice to know," Raymond said. "I know all the passwords here." He opened the door and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, Talia, but may I see my wife?"

Talia nodded. "Ms. Smoak will see you now. Who are these people?"

"These are my friends, uh…" Raymond began.

"Oscar Queen," Oliver said quickly. "And Harry Allen. We're in town to see my aunt Moira. Ms. Smoak let Raymond bring guests."

"Very well then, you can pass," Talia said. Barry sped Raymond and Oliver upstairs.

"Raymond Palmer, where have you been since October?" A voice unmistakably Felicity's asked as Raymond pushed open the door.

"Honey, I took a little trip to Central City…" Raymond started.

"Explain the blue arrows on your back, Raymond. And the men in red and green," Felicity replied coldly.

"They want to see Carter Hall," Raymond explained. "He's in a lot of trouble."

"You want to see Carter?" Felicity asked with rage. "That proves you haven't been here. I fired him. Working as a mechanic now in The Glades. Kendra took his place, she's visiting right now,"

Oliver couldn't help notice the parallels between Roy and Carter and Kendra and Thea in this universe. "Excuse me, Felicity-that is, Ms. Smoak," Oliver asked. "But why are you like this?"

"It was either this or become a science teacher. I have a genius IQ, I don't want to waste it. Better to compete with Queen-Merlyn," Felicity laughed rudely.

"I'm going to call Kendra," Raymond said.

"You will do no such thing, Raymond!" Felicity yelled. "Get out!"

Barry quickly sped Oliver out. "I stole Ray's phone. Now, I'll lure Kendra and Carter here."

"Not sure that's the best idea," Oliver said.

Barry dialed the number and spoke. "Kendra Saunders, Barry Allen, CCPD. Your brother has been gravely injured, and we think Carter Hall is the culprit!"

Oliver quickly left the room and waited for Barry in the lobby. After falling asleep, he was suddenly jolted awake by Kendra in full vigilante gear. "Well, where is he?" Kendra asked, holding Oliver at gunpoint. "My brother!"

As Oliver fake-struggled to respond, Barry through a net over Carter and Kendra. "Let's get these guys back to S.T.A.R. Labs!"

"I'm glad for once you're super fast," Oliver laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Back on Earth-1, Cisco entered their cortex to find everything shattered and Iris unconscious. "Iris!" Cisco exclaimed. "Who attacked you, what happened?"

"It was Laurel. We need to call Team Arrow and warn them. She's gotten dangerous." Iris replied.

"Laurel wouldn't do this…" Cisco complained. "I'll call her right now." He put in Laurel's number, and was pleased to hear a response. "Cisco? Is something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"I think you may have an evil twin running around," Cisco admitted. "You need to hide,"

"I'll be at S.T.A.R. Labs pronto! Who should I bring?" Laurel wondered.

"Hmm, Sara, Carter, Kendra, Ray, Felicity, Roy, Thea, and John," Cisco decided.

"On it!" Laurel exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the aforementioned evil twin noticed another pair of meta humans as she made her way to Star City. It was an old man with glasses and a younger man. She admired the power they were showing with fire. It was similar to Deathstorm, a fellow lieutenant in Zoom's army. However, this was no time for admiration. She wanted to destroy all other meta-humans only so she could become the most powerful of all.

"Hi, my name is Laurel Lance," She smiled at the two men. "Would you two mind telling you who you are?"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lance," The old man said. "I'm Martin Stein, and this is my meta-human formation partner, Jefferson Jackson."

"Gray, you can just call me Jax," Jefferson sighed. "Anyways, can we help you, Laurel?"

Suddenly, Laurel realized she had heard Stein's name before. He was a famous Central City scientist who had once received an award from her own brother-in-law, the mayor of Central City, Leonard Snart.

"The mayor wishes to present you with an award. Bring your boyfriend or whatever he is. I'm district attorney there now," It wasn't a very good lie, but it was the best thing Laurel could think of under the circumstances.

"It's illogical they would hire a new district attorney without my knowledge," Stein said.

Laurel sonic screamed Jax away. "How about now?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Barry and Oliver were arriving back at S.T.A.R. Labs with Carter and Kendra. Harry was looking very angry at them.

"You two may have accomplished your mission through various risky activities, but you caused a lot of chaos!" Harry yelled.

"But even if the portal closed, Cisco can still make a new one, can't he?" Barry asked.

"While technically he can, despite having just discovered his powers, that's not the issue. The Black Siren escaped to Earth-1." Harry explained.

"Oh no…" Oliver moaned. "She could ruin everything for Laurel,"

"Then it's time we utilize my inventions and find a way we can reflect your Laurel's personality on her," Harry suggested.

"That's a fine idea, but first, we should get home," Barry pointed out. "I haven't seen my friends here, maybe that can wait a week or two,"

"Good ideas, Barry," Oliver replied. "I guess we just wait for Cisco…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team Arrow, Team Flash, Carter, Sara, Ray, and Kendra gathered in the lab, all very shocked to hear the news that Laurel had an evil twin running amok. Sara realized she had never met Ray before, and introduced herself. "Hi, Ray, nice to meet you with my soul intact," Sara greeted.

"Hi, Sara, nice to finally meet you, and not as a corpse," Ray laughed.

"I think it's funny that you two haven't met yet," Laurel replied. "Considering that you two know all the same people."

Suddenly, Jax appeared in the doorway. "Guys, I need help." He then saw Laurel. "It was her! She hurt Gray!"

"Professor Stein has been injured by Laurel's doppelganger?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know about this doppelganger stuff or who all these people are," Jax admitted. "But he needs help fast!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once Stein was safely in S.T.A.R. Labs' medbay, Caitlin looked over him while Cisco opened a portal to get Barry, Harry, and Oliver back. He was startled to see them with unconscious versions of Carter and Kendra waiting impatiently. Harry looked angriest of all. "I don't understand what these guys were thinking...putting themselves in harm's way in a parallel universe…"

"How did you ever manage to find them?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Well," Barry chuckled. "We had a very long and complicated time getting help from doppelgangers of people like Ray and Felicity. Did you know that Snart is mayor there?"

"That's surprising. But I'm sure ol' Captain Cold is still in jail. Mind if I call Carter and Kendra here?" Cisco asked.

"Sure," Barry sighed. "Just make sure they don't freak out ten fold…"

"Oh my gosh!" Carter and Kendra exclaimed in unison as they entered the cortex. "You really found our doppelgangers. You sure it will keep us safe from Savage?"

"Trust me," Barry said. "Hopefully he doesn't find it too hard to kill a hacker criminal who used to work for a power-hungry woman and his rather strange girlfriend,"

"Actually, she kinda reminds me of Thea," Oliver pointed out.

"While Caitlin takes care of Stein and Harry lectures Barry and Oliver, you might as well acquaint yourself with the others," Cisco said. Carter and Kendra nodded their heads, and headed to talk with the others.

"To keep you guys safe, join the team," Felicity said.

"You know what, sure," Carter agreed. "So let's talk to each other,"

"I never really talk to anyone on the team," Laurel said. "So let's start now."

Cisco turned on the news channel, which reported of a murder committed by Laurel in Star City.

"Oh no," Laurel said. "I can't be seen anymore. Now my doppelganger has ruined my reputation…"

"We better all stay here then," Barry said as Harry finally let him and Oliver go.

"I think maybe I should come back from the dead, Sara as well," Ray said.

"Well, we'll need to make some pretty crazy stories…" Sara laughed.

"Come to think of that, I had better fake my death sooner or later," Oliver said. "I'm not the one destined to defeat Damien Dahrk. That honor likely falls to the man who can be friends with anyone, Ray."

"But what about our life together?" Felicity asked.

"There's nothing there, Felicity. Not anymore." Oliver admitted. "I've been ignoring Laurel lately because I still have feelings for her, and I'm mad that you have never had a good conversation with her."

"Well, let's change that," Felicity replied. "How are you today, Laurel?"

"Other than the fact I have an evil doppelgänger rubbing around, pretty good," Laurel joked.

"You're quite funny, Laurel," Felicity said. "Wanna get coffee sometime?"

"I'd love to, but let me check with Ollie first," Laurel said. Both of them laughed.

"It's that easy for women who know each other to interact?" Iris asked. "Hi, Caitlin."

"Hi, Iris," Caitlin responded. "How can we have not seen the key to becoming friends was right under our noses?"

"Anyways, enough of this," Felicity said. "I'm selling Palmer Tech and reverting it to Queen Consolidated."

"Wouldn't mind buying it," Jax joked.

"Maybe we should all do some more introductions," Sara said as Caitlin examined Stein. "I'm Sara…"

"I'm gonna go into hiding now, adopt a new identity. Barry, have you thought to mislead Savage yet?" Carter asked.

"Oh dang, totally forgot!" Barry exclaimed, speeding off.

"In the meantime, I'll go move to Star City undercover, get a new job," Kendra said.

"Verdant, my old nightclub, is abandoned now," Oliver remembered. "You can bring it back to life,"

"I'll be moving back home as well," Ray replied. "Nice seeing you all."

"John, you've been awfully quiet," Oliver said, turning to Diggle, who hadn't said a word since they came in.

"Because of this," John replied. He held a device saying he was positive for dark matter.

"John, how, unless time-travel is possible?" Barry asked.

"Technically, we don't know that yet," John said. "But somebody mutated my DNA. You might notice I was late getting here. Evil Laurel's fault."

"Wow," Felicity said. "That Earth-2 Laurel is busy at work,"

"I think she's trying to recreate people who were metas on her Earth," Cisco realized. "Look at this newspaper I picked up: John Diggle, the Black Lantern…"

"We need to find and stop her. I wonder how Barry's doing with Savage?" Sara asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Savage!" Barry exclaimed. "I brought you presents!"

"You may have thwarted my tidal wave, but I won't fall for your tricks," Savage replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Barry asked, thrusting forward the unconscious Earth-2 Carter and Kendra.

"Perfect! You may be useful…" Savage replied, stabbing them both. He used a hand to take over Carter's body and morph it into his own. But as this Carter was from Earth-2 and not a reincarnation, Savage began dying due to his possession not working.

"Mission accomplished," Barry smiled.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Earth-2 Laurel asked before he could speed back.

"Why should that matter to you? Do you have any idea how much you've ruined your counterpart?" Barry snapped.

"I don't give a damn about my counterpart," Laurel said. "What I do care about is finding the counterpart of my brother-in-law, Leonard Snart. I never liked him…"

"Your Snart hooked up with Sara and is mayor? Last I heard, Snart was at Iron Heights…" Before Barry could finish, Laurel was riding her sonic scream.

"Oh dang…" Barry sighed as he sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

0000000000000000000000000000000

But Snart wasn't at Iron Heights. In fact, he and Mick Rory were in Star City.

"Tell me again why you brought us here," Mick grunted.

"I thought that since you sprung me from jail, Mick, we could go to a city where there already is chaos and have some fun, considering all its heroes are in Central City…" Snart said.

"So some new chick shows up and you just want to follow her lead?" Mick asked.

Suddenly, a giant object appeared in the sky. "Must be UFO season…"

"That's no normal UFO, Mick," Snart laughed. "That is a plane, surely. And we can hijack it."

But the thing was not a plane, and it wasn't a normal rocket either. As it landed next to the two men, its lights illuminating the dark sky, a man stepped out on a set of stairs. He had a beard, though not a full one, and a trench coat.

"Give up your transportation!" Mick exclaimed, shooting his heat gun at one of the vehicle's lights.

"Now, Mick, why don't we ask this man what he wants? He'll be sad to have messed with Captain Cold and Heat Wave." Snart realized.

"My name is Rip Hunter. Are you two Mick Rory and Leonard Snart? You match the descriptions perfectly. I need your help. Where I'm from, you're considered..." The man said.

"Listen, Englishman…" Mick interrupted, punching the man out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black Siren couldn't find Snart, much to her disdain. She decided on the next best thing, and returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, smearing off her makeup and putting on the kind of makeup her counterpart wore. She also altered her hairstyle a bit, and waited for her counterpart to exit, though it began to seem this wasn't in the cards. Black Siren entered the building, and came to the main room. "Impostor!" She exclaimed, but not in such a way it would trigger her scream.

"Excuse me?" Laurel asked, eying her counterpart. "So you look just like me. But I have something you don't have…" Barry sped from the back and tied up Black Siren.

"Reinforcements, that's cute," Black Siren laughed maniacally as Barry gagged her.

"Barry, did you defeat Savage?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Barry said, taking Black Siren to the Pipeline.

"You know, John, you're not the only one with dark matter," Felicity said. "I've been feeling it as well…" Felicity touched John's shoulder, which caused Felicity to disappear and John's eyes to turn white. He appeared in a suit not unlike Firestorm's. Felicity's voice came from inside. "How can we have combined together? Unless…"

"Unless Earth-2 Laurel is more powerful than we thought," Caitlin said. "It's possible she canceled Stein's powers somehow, which also canceled Jax's, when she injured him. But then, somehow, she ended up giving them to Felicity and John when she touched him, and he touched her." Caitlin said.

"You know, what if we untied her and she could out right tell us?" Barry asked.

"Barry. This situation is far too dangerous," Cisco said. "She may escape. Let's review what we do now with Savage and Black Siren out of the way. It feels like all is safe."

"I wouldn't bet on that," a booming voice said.

Barry recognized the voice, and looked outside, only to see a ginormous space-age vessel. He sped towards it. "Snart?"


	4. Chapter 4

Snart, smiling in his parka and cold glasses, and Rory, waving his heat gun like a mad man, climbed down a staircase from the ship.

"Like our new...pirate ship, Flash?" Snart asked.

"That's a weird spaceship, for sure. But why are you guys still being criminals after all that prison time?" Barry asked.

"Oh, Flash, you can't expect us to change," Snart laughed. It was then that Sara exited S.T.A.R. Labs. "Hot friend you have there,"

Sara blushed, but asked Barry, "Do you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Barry replied. "I don't have authority to arrest him, so I may call Joe, which is sad, because I kinda like Snart,"

"You know I can hear you, right, Flash?" Snart grinned wickedly.

"So what are you, some sort of criminal?" Sara asked Snart.

"Yep, on the run from prison and everything," Snart smiled. "Of course, you can thank the Weather Wizard for that...some lady sonic screamed him all the way to where we were."

"So you guys had just gone on the run when my sister's evil doppelganger came to look for you? That's crazy," Sara said.

"Come aboard," Snart said, quickly picking Sara up.

"No, stop!" Barry yelled, terrified. Snart blasted him with the cold gun.

"Let's see what Blondie knows," Rory said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Barry? Barry, are you okay?" Iris asked. She, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe were gathered around Barry, who was lying in the medbay.

"They took Sara...Captain Cold and Heatwave...couldn't stop them…" Barry groaned.

"That's not good," Caitlin said.

"Where did everyone else go?" Barry asked.

"Oh, well, Ray, Carter, Stein, Jax, and Kendra went back to Star City with Team Arrow," Caitlin explained. "Laurel was devastated about Sara, but I said we had it covered."

"So, Sara is with Snart and Rory who knows where, and you're saying we should do everything normally?" Barry asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, I said that so we could locate Sara ourselves," Caitlin replied.

Cisco typed in the GPS. "Nothing,"

"It was a spaceship! Maybe they are in the skies!" Barry realized.

"Well, that's even harder," Cisco sighed. "I don't think the GPS is able to track skybound criminals in a futuristic vessel,"

"I think Team Arrow and its 6 extras should come back here for a while. I mean, Oliver and Felicity seem to be going off the deep end, and Laurel's reputation has been ruined. Roy should come as well, since he faked his death, no need to be in Star City. John now has dark matter, that's dangerous, even if he does need to pay his wife and daughter a visit. And Thea...well, I don't really know what she's up to. But they should all come here," Barry explained.

Cisco tensed up a bit. "I guess we can have them all over. But Barry, you've been unconscious for 3 days."

"3 days?" Barry gasped. "Is Black Siren still tied up? What happened to Kendra, Carter, Ray, Sara, Jax, and Stein? Where's Iris? Who knows what could have happened to Sara by now?"  
"Barry, calm down," Cisco said.

"Iris is looking up stuff on her brother. Kendra moved to Oliver's old nightclub and has adopted a completely new identity. So has Carter. Roy is currently hiding in the Team Arrow bunker. Ray officially declared himself alive and wishes to run for Mayor of Star City. Stein is now in charge of Palmer Tech, as Felicity sold it to him. Laurel gave up law. Jax got hired by A.R.G.U.S.," Caitlin explained.

"It's almost like I missed a whole season…" Barry said, shocked..

"I'm just kidding, Barry, you didn't miss that much," Caitlin admitted. "Jax just asked to join A.R.G.U.S., not sure if Lyla will let him. And while Felicity did put Palmer Tech for sale, Stein hasn't bought it "yet", as he says. Nothing can happen that fast..."

"That wasn't actually that funny," Barry sighed. "Well, Patty will be worried sick…"

"Now is not the time to worry about your girlfriend, now is the time to save Sara!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Well, get on it then, Cisco," Joe said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara awoke with surprise in a dimly-lit, somewhat smelly room. It was full of storage boxes. In one of the boxes, there was a photo of a woman and a young boy. Sara observed the background, noticing a futuristic aesthetic in terms of the buildings. There was a bearded man off to the side. Sara tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged. She had been sedated by the criminals, which was why she hadn't been able to fight back.

"Need help?" a man's voice asked from out of nowhere. Sara jumped back.

"Who are you?" Sara tried to ask.

"Ah, yes, who am I," The man said. He quickly undid Sara's gag, and Sara saw his face in full. It was the man from the photograph. "My name is Rip Hunter,"

"Uh, is this your family, Mr. Hunter?" Sara asked, showing him the picture.

"They were. Immortal tyrant named Vandal Savage killed them…" Rip said, saddened.

"Vandal Savage? My friends fought him a few days ago! How do you know him?" Sara interrogated. Was this Rip Hunter her ticket to escape?

"Let's start from the beginning. I'm a time-traveler from the year 2166," Rip said.

"Do you mean to tell me there's such a thing as time-travel?" Sara asked.

"Of course. You've been resurrected and a particle accelerator gave many people special abilities. Where I'm from, you are a Legend, Sara Lance." Rip explained.

This caused Sara to laugh. "I understand you're definitely from the future, but how can I possibly be a Legend? My sister Laurel would be more ewww to that…"

"Laurel who?" Rip asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Sara asked. When Rip's face didn't change, Sara grinned. "Who else do I know is a Legend?"

"Your friend, Ray…"

"We just met! Friends in the future I suppose…"

"That's right. And your friends, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart."

"They're criminals who kidnapped me!"

"In the future, you will find them quite redeemable."

"Then where did they get this ship, and why did they kidnap us?"

"This is how we time-travelers protect the timeline. Hence why time always seems fine. They call us Time Masters."

"Were your wife and son part of these "Time Masters"?"

"My wife, yes. But Time Masters aren't supposed to have kids, so Savage killed my wife and son. He had become the world dictator."

"But we killed him!"

"I am afraid you did not. He was simply broken into smithereens. Because he was not killed by the genuine Kendra Saunders or Carter Hall, he will reform. It will take many years, of course, but we can get him in the past. Only they can kill him, due to Thanagarian meteorites that left them reincarnating and him immortal unless killed by them."

"So you need Kendra and Carter to kill Savage? Is that the purpose of this mission, to stop Savage? Is that how we become Legends, me, Ray, Snart, Heat Wave?"

"Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein as well. Together we will fix anomalies in the timeline. Their Firestorm power is needed."

"I'm afraid they can't do that anymore. My sister's evil doppelganger from another universe stole some other villainous meta's powers and transferred them to my friends John Diggle and Felicity Smoak,"

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Rip quickly jotted down something in his notebook. "Other universes are not affected by timeline changes, but can cause them when people enter who weren't originally supposed to. How is your sister?"

"Assumed evil or dead thanks to her doppelganger. Might want her to join your merry band. I'm considering coming back from the dead."

"I suppose you don't want to be a Legend,"

"No," Sara stood up tall. "Because I'll be legendary without joining some dumb time-traveling team. I should be a lawyer like my sister. Pick Laurel, not me."

"Well, very well then," A voice that was not Rip's said from outside the room. It was Snart.

"Did you finish uprising Blondie's memories into Englishman's artistic bobblehead?" Mick's voice asked.

"Uploading, Mick, and yes, Gideon now contains the memories of Sara Lance. This one is my favorite. It tells of a place called Nanda Parbat, and we can teleport to the time of this memory as this is a time machine." Snart replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, Rip burst free of his ropes. Turning to the dumbstruck Sara, he reassured her with, "I was able to travel five minutes after the two of them knocked me out via my portable time sphere. Then, using the secret passages I made in the Waverider, I was able to hide and fake tie myself up."

Sara nodded her head, shocked the ship had a name. Wondering if Rip could somehow help, she exclaimed, "They somehow got access to my memories!"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart has quite proficient skill in hacking due to a history of crime. I know everything about all 9 of you. Though with your new information regarding your sister, Laurel Lance, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak, I'll gladly accept them into my crusade."

"Well, you can't take the most important parts of Team Arrow without taking the whole deal."

"Tell me how the others on the team are doing, and I'll make a final decision."

"Well, Oliver has a son he didn't know about, would probably want a break. Roy Harper has been in hiding for ages. That leaves Thea Queen, so-"

Sara was interrupted by the Waverider skidding to a halt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Mick, we're on some sort of rocky mountain side," Snart smiled. "This must be the famed Nanda Parbat,"

"Indeed," Mick replied. "We could sell the Englishman's time machine,"

"Oh, Mick," Snart laughed. "We have better ways of getting money. With the memories of one hot woman at our disposal and a time machine, we'll make a fortune without the stuff we can easily get at banks."

"Alright, whatever. Let's just find the pigs who run Nanda Parbat so we can take it over. Dumb name for a dumb place." Mick said.

As the two criminals climbed the rocky terrain, they soon came face to face with a man in black carrying arrows. He said something in Arabic, then switched to English. "What business do you poorly dressed individuals have with Ra's al Ghul?"

"We're old friends of his," Snart smiled as Mick blasted him with his heat gun. The devious duo continued to blast the strange people blocking their past, until they finally reached the building where this famed "Ra's Al Ghul" lived.

"Allow me, I know some Arabic," Snart said, saying words that opened the door. The large room looked something like a tomb, with several stone structures, a large throne, and a pit at the bottom. Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul were currently fighting in the middle.

"Dimple, Cleavage, stop the fighting," Mick said, showing off his heat gun.

Merlyn glared at Mick. "I am Ra's al Ghul. Do not address me as such ever again."

"And why not, your majesty?" Snart asked sarcastically.

"You there, I challenge you to a duel before I murder your friend. 10 PM sharp, atop the snowy mountain. He who does not perish at the blade of Ra's al Ghul shall become Ra's al Ghul!" Merlyn exclaimed.

"Why don't we due now, oh kind sir?" Snart sarcastically quipped.

"Let's do it!" Merlyn smiled wickedly. He grabbed a sword and started stabbing Snart, when Snart blasted his cold gun. However, the cold gun did not hit Merlyn. It instead hit Nyssa, which caused Mick to add some fire to her. Mick began burning Nyssa to death, when Thea and Laurel walked in carrying Sara's corpse.

"Merlyn, can you revive her?" Laurel asked.

"I don't think so," Merlyn replied. "Whatever would come out would not be Sara," Distracted, Merlyn dropped his sword and Mick picked it up.

"Nyssa!" Laurel and Thea screamed, seeing their friend on the ground burning to death.

"I can help you with that!" Mick said, stabbing Nyssa.

"You monster!" Laurel screamed, kicking Mick and grabbing his heat gun.

Snart turned to Merlyn, then dropped the sword into the pit, but accidentally dropped his cold gun too. "I did not perish at your blade. Make me Ra's al Ghul."

"You don't just become Ra's al Ghul…" Merlyn exclaimed.

Mick reached into his pocket for the time sphere he had stolen from Hunter, and grabbed Merlyn. He then fired the cold gun at Laurel and Thea, freezing them and pushing them into the Lazarus Pit. Grabbing Sara's corpse and knocking Merlyn out in his other arm, he vanished to an unknown point in time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now they had finally gotten out and Rip had dragged a reluctant Sara to the Waverider's brig, Rip asked her, "Weren't you resurrected in November 2015, where we are now?" Suddenly, Sara's entire face began to morph into that of another. Her outfit changed to a black League of Assassins one, and her hair became dark. Sara turned around, terrified.

"Ms. Lance, are you alright?" Rip asked.

"I am not a Lance," The woman standing where Sara had been moments before said in a British accent. "I am Nyssa al Ghul."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you take me away from the League? How did you do this?" Merlyn asked angrily as he, Mick, and Sara arrived on a neighborhood street. "Where are we and who are you?"

"Calm down, Dimple," Mick said. "This is my childhood home. Me and my pal Snart found a time sphere from the future and we can time-travel."

Merlyn scoffed. "Even if time-travel is real, which the existence of meta-humans seems to point towards, why bring me to your childhood home?"

"Because I burned this place down in 1990, this year, and I wanna watch it happen again," Mick laughed maniacally.

"I will not believe some Central City thug. And…" Merlyn's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of Sara's body. "What on Earth do you want with Sara Lance?"

"I want to revive her, but as a new partner for me. And let my pal Snart stay Ra's al Ghul. Deserves some fun."

"You're a madman and a maniac! Give me that time sphere!"

Young Mick quickly ran out of his house with a set of matches. Mick fired the cold gun at him.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Young Mick asked.

"Don't play with matches, kid," Mick said. "Use this instead!" He tossed Young Mick the cold gun.

"What are you doing? We'll have to go see Ra's al Ghul this year…" Merlyn said.

"I'm bringing him along to resurrect Sara Lance here. Nobody knows this kid better than I do." Mick replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nyssa, what happened to Sara?" Rip demanded, as he landed the Waverider back in December 2015.

"Sara died in 2014, she remains dead," Nyssa sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to recruit John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Oliver Queen, and Roy Harper after all," Rip realized.

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible. Thea and Laurel weren't themselves when they popped out of the Lazarus Pit. Snart had to slay them both with the Sword of my father after they attacked Mick Rory, a Star City police officer. Following that, I revealed myself after having been both resurrected and taking the Lotus Elixir. I joined Team Arrow," Nyssa explained.

"Mick Rory, a police officer?" Rip asked, surprised. "I didn't envision this. The timeline has been dreadfully altered."

"Look, Captain Cold and Heatwave are gone, so let's just get back to S.T.A.R. Labs and regroup the team," Nyssa said.

"If you insist, I suppose I should get to know the individuals I am recruiting," Rip said. "At least, let's work on fixing the timeline later."

00000000000000000000000000000000

As the surviving members of Team Arrow and Team Flash gathered at S.T.A.R. Labs once again, Rip went to the board. "Alright, so this line is time. Time-travel is real…"

"Well, I've done it before, so I can confirm it," Barry replied. "But who are you?"

"My name is Rip Hunter. I was sent here to recruit eight legendary individuals. Remembering what Sara had told him, he said, "Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak." Rip explained.

"You're a little late," John pointed out. "Thea and Laurel died last month. Roy was kidnapped by Damien Dahrk."

"This is why time-travel is such a dangerous thing. Tell me, what did you use, Hunter?" Harry wondered.

"My time ship, the Waverider. I can teleport you all there, if you like." Rip said.

"That is so cool!" Ray shouted a bit too loudly.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As the group finally landed on the ship, Rip was hit by a plethora of questions.

"Do you have a science lab here?" Stein asked.

"Do you sleep on this thing?" Kendra asked.

"All your questions will be answered. This is Gideon."

A disembodied hologram head began speaking. "Hello, I am Gideon, the artificial intelligence of the Waverider. Welcome aboard."

"This is a technological marvel," Ray said, looking around at the spacious rooms.

"So, are you just a one-man team?" Cisco asked.

"Gideon is the one who finds people. Gideon, please find Mick Rory, original timeline." Rip said.

"How can both be in existence?" John asked. "Wouldn't that be a paradox?"

"Not necessarily. When coming from an erased timeline, you tend to have a while before it catches up to you depending how long you avoid the present." Stein explained.

"Mr. Rory has been located in the year 1990, along with Sara Lance and Malcolm Merlyn," Gideon replied.

"Rory has Sara?" Oliver asked. "We need to save her!"

"Gideon, set the course for 1990!" Rip said. "Who's ready for time-travel?"

"Not me, there's been a meta-attack!" Barry exclaimed. "How to get back to Centium City?"

"We cannot yet. We must fix this timeline mistake. Or aberration, if you will!" Rip protested.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"While I go resurrect Ms. Lance here, why don't you give your younger self the Cold Gun?" Mick asked.

Grabbing Sara's head, Merlyn snapped. "I do not trust you with Sara!"

"Then I don't trust you with living!" Mick growled, shooting Merlyn.

"No, stop!" Merlyn yelled.

Mick looked over at his younger self. "You ready to find Ra's al Ghul, kid?"

"Yes sir," Young Mick said.

Mick laughed as Merlyn screamed in pain, and stole a car.

"Hop in, kid. We're gonna complete our Golden Trio by waking this lady up here. Take a plane ride to India." Mick said.

"No," Young Mick said. "I saw you kill that man. You have no morality. You're just a criminal. I hate criminals. They should all be brought to justice. So what if my family sucks? At least I am not, and never will be a pyromaniac like you are."

Mick suddenly felt a strange feeling overwhelming him, so he quickly yelled, "Get out of here! I'd rather recruit the younger version of that former Ra's Eagle!"

Young Mick ran quickly off, and Mick hopped in the car. "Was I always that stupid?" Mick asked, as he drove himself to the airport, making sure Sara was obscured from view..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mick wasn't sure what to do with Sara's body as he entered the airport. Packing her into his suitcase, he quickly shot down a woman who was looking at him suspiciously. The woman fell over, collapsing. To Mick's surprise, the woman's husband-or at least he assumed such, was a younger Merlyn. "Did you just kill my wife?" Merlyn asked, visibly devastated.

"She was annoying me. Trying to get my dead, uh, girlfriend, to India to bury her, it was her last request." Mick said.

"India? My friends have a private jet, I'm sure they won't mind borrowing it. What's your name?" Merlyn asked.

"Rory. Rory...Michaels." Mick said.

"Nice to meet you, Rory. The name's Merlyn. Malcolm Merlyn." Merlyn reached out his hand for Mick to shake, but Mick gave him the cold gun and cold goggles.

"Take these and I'll get your wife back," Mick said.

"Deal," Merlyn agreed. "I'll gladly accept these if you promise to come on my friends' jet,"

"I don't see why not," Mick grinned wickedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, this is the year 1990," Oliver said. "I know Barry's claimed to do it, but this just outright confirms it. Central City didn't look like this last time I checked," Oliver then threw up.

"Oh, sorry," Rip said. "Time drift. We'll save Thea and Laurel soon enough, I promise."

"Maybe we should test your memories?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"My best friend, Tommy, died in 2010," Oliver said.

"2010?" Rip asked. "Thomas Merlyn should have died in 2013. You returned from the island after 5 years away."

"Well, we went there when I was 19, in 2004. Laurel and I had just begun dating, it was rough," Oliver replied.

"So you have no recollection of cheating with Sara?" Rip asked.

"No, that never happened. The timeline must be fairly different from the original." Oliver said.

"And who is Captain Cold?" Rip asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn, of course," Barry replied.

"And Heatwave?" Rip asked.

"Quentin Lance," Felicity said. "We were all kind of shocked when we found out.

"Quentin Lance burned his wife Dinah to death in 1990. Became permanently estranged from his daughters, Sara and Laurel, and quit his job. Claims it wasn't him, but eventually teamed up with Captain Cold," Cisco said, reading from a news article online.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Rip replied. "Mick Rory is Heatwave. Leonard Snart is Captain Cold. It seems they have swapped it around. I think this means we know where we're going. Time to suit up. Oliver, Felicity, me, and John will go to the Lances' house. Carter, Ray, Kendra, Stein, and Jax will go to Nanda Parbat. Team Flash will protect the Waverider and work on a way to save Thea and Laurel."

"Got it," Caitlin replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver, John, Felicity, and Rip arrived at the Lance house.

"It brings back so many memories seeing that place again." Oliver said.

"This is no time for sightseeing, Green Arrow," Rip replied. "We must look around carefully. Do you see Quentin Lance?"

"There he is!" Felicity said, pointing to a younger Quinton getting in his car.

"But who is that?" John asked, looking at a masked individual with a heat gun .

"That man is definitely Mr. Rory," Rip said. "It looks to me like he's going to harm Mr. Lance."

"Allow me," Oliver said, in his best Green Arrow voice. He went over to Quentin.

"Mr. Lance, you are in grave danger!" Oliver said.

"What are you, some kind of vigilante? Because I'm a police officer, and…" Quentin started.

"Look behind you," Oliver interrupted, pointing at the masked figure. Quentin gasped.

"Quentin Lance, I have a gift for you," The figure said in a modulated voice.

"Quick, Felicity!" Oliver whispered. "Tap into the comms! We need Barry!"

"Can it wait?" Quentin asked. 'I was going to get my daughter a birthday present."

Felicity quickly turned on her comms device. "Barry, we need the Flash now!" As soon as Felicity told him the address, Barry arrived and sped Quentin away. "On it!" He said to Felicity.

Oliver turned towards the figure, aiming his bow and arrow. "Mick Rory, you have failed this timeline."

"I'm sorry, who?" The figure asked, taking off his mask. Oliver, John, and Felicity all did double takes. It was Malcolm Merlyn.

"Do I know you or something? You're making strange faces." Merlyn said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1990 Nanda Parbat, it turned out, did not look that different from its 2015 counterpart. Though Carter, Kendra, Ray, Jax, and Stein were not aware of the place in the present day except when the others had mentioned it.

"Kinda rocky here…" Stein moaned.

"I bet you wish we could still merge, eh, Gray?" Jax asked.

"Preposterous, Jefferson," Stein replied. "I didn't like being a meta-human much at all."

"Guys, now is not the time to bicker. We must save Sara." Ray reminded them, as the group cautiously climbed down the gravely path.

"I just can't understand why it was us Rip picked. I mean, at least John, Felicity, and Oliver had been here." Kendra complained as they finally saw the League of Assassins headquarters in the distance.

"Maybe we can deliver something they can't. Maybe we can help Mick, but they can't," Ray suggested.

"It makes me really uncomfortable when you refer to Rory by his first name, since you don't even know him." Carter reminded Ray.

"So that's the place, isn't it?" Jax asked, hoping to change the topic.

"It sure is, Jefferson," Stein replied. He peered over at some of the people exiting the complex. "Maybe we should have brought suits resembling league members. No proof we can get in easily." Stein said.

"Oh, there's always a way!" Ray laughed, whipping out his Atom exosuit, putting it on, and shrinking.

"And you always have your superhero suit you haven't really ever used because…" Kendra began.

"Because you never know when danger will come. That's gonna be a tough call to male, being back from the dead. Could even be the Incredible Shrinking Mayor of Star City!" Ray squeaked.

"Little hard to hear you, Ray," Jax said. 'Mind growing again, I don't see any league members, the coast is clear."

"Let's just hurry up!" Carter snapped, heading along. The others followed, with Stein putting Ray in his pocket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ra's al Ghul, sir?" Mick asked, as he entered the base of the headquarters carrying Sara.

"Who do I have the honor of addressing?" The bearded, menacing man known only as "Ra's al Ghul" asked.

"My name is, ah, Rory Michaels," Mick replied. "I wanna join your little 'League of Augmentations'."

"Now, you do not just request membership," Ra's al Ghul scoffed. "And please, put that cowardly device down."

Mick tensed up as he dropped the cold gun. This caused Ra's to notice Sara. "And who is that woman?"

"This was a woman from my hometown after I burned everyone else and the whole town down. I would want her to suffer worse than death for surviving, were she not near death currently." Mick lied.

"Burned your hometown?" Ra's al Ghul repeated, amazed. "You may very well be League material. But if you are genuinely considering resurrection, there is a very complex ritual you must endure. I'll call you Mawjat al-Huri."

Suddenly, the tiny figure of Ray zoomed into the headquarters and got near Ra's al Ghul's nose, causing him to sneeze. Ray used the opportunity to get back to normal size and knock him unconscious. He then took off his helmet.

"What the hell do you and your awful haircut want?" Mick asked, enraged and reaching for the cold gun, which ended up freezing Sara instead of Ray..

"You know, since that's not yours, it may be too hard to use," Ray laughed. "You see, I'm friends with The Flash, and we've come to stop you from seriously screwing up the timeline."

"I don't give a damn about the timeline! Criminals are supposed to use what little spheres they have been given free access to for fun!" Mick grunted.

"No, Mick. Time-travel may be real, because it's supposed to help people. Not ruin everything." Ray protested.

"It's Rory, Haircut. We're not friends, and you're not Snart. Now, I suggest you get out of here before I use this cold gun to make you bald!" Firing the cold gun, Mick yelled with rage. Ray shrank and ducked, then tried to reason. "But you still haven't said why you kidnapped a dead woman, when you already had her future self on the Waverider."

"Waverider, right. That dumb timeship. Look, Haircut, I wasn't intending it. I was just mad at Snart for dueling the current Ra's al Ghul, so mad I felt betrayed and grabbed the nearest two people in my vicinity, him and Sara, to replace Snart as partners." MIck explained.

"You don't have a right to use her first name if I don't have a right to use yours."

"I will bomb this place!"

"That could cause devastating consequences to people outside the League, kill us both, and I have backup that can attack you if needed."

"You aren't getting out of here alive, Haircut."

"Oh come on, Rory. You must be in 1990 for a reason."

Mick jumped back. "N-no...I mean, I wanted to recreate my magic with Snart, so I recruited Merlyn and killed him when he didn't accept. I got his younger self and sent him to murder the rest of Blondie's family. I already murdered her sister. Along with that skinny one with the short hair. Wanted the job done. Fire is fun."

"No, it's really not," Ray said. "In fact, you're a good man. I saw you give your younger self a pep talk over the Waverider monitor, which led us to come here. And because of that pep talk, you're now a police officer. Only reason the new memories have not caught up with you is that you were out of time."

"Prove I'm a good man, and I'll let you free!" Mick laughed, pulling the cold gun trigger.

"Stand back, Mick Rory!" A voice yelled. Ray turned, and saw it was Nyssa.

"How did you get here?" Ray asked.

"Since I was alive in 1990, I was able to input some of my hair from when I was 5 years old through the recognition system." She turned to Ra's. "Father! What did you do to him?"

"He's just knocked out, Cleavage," Mick assured her. "This man tells me I'm a good man, not just a criminal."

"But you are a good man!" Nyssa said. "I talked with Rip Hunter, after replacing Sara Lance in the timeline, at least according to the temporal notes here, and you are supposed to be a Legend."

"I burned my family alive this year, if you must know, and had to spend time in juvie. I thought I could prevent Snart from joining the League by doing that. But I could not. How am I a Legend?"

"Mick, a couple years ago, my fiancee was killed in a terrible incident with a supervillain," Ray revealed. "I was caught in a terrible explosion that made me legally dead. We all make mistakes. And I know what you did to your parents was a mistake. But our mistakes and how we survive them show true courage. Your deep care for Snart and willingness to rescue him shows you still retain compassion and humanity. The fact you gave your younger self a pep talk shows excellent knowledge and understanding. The fact you came back here indicates love for your family? Not a great man, you say? From what I've read, you seem like one of the bravest people ever."

"Ray, that speech was legendary!" Carter exclaimed, as he, Kendra, Stein, and Jax ran in.

"Hm, "Legends" is indeed a great name for us!" Carter exclaimed.

"Tell you what. If we head back to 2015 and convince Snart to stay an ally, not permanently Ra's al Ghul, I'll join you guys." Mick decided.

"Deal, but we'll only do that if you help us save Sara, Laurel, and Thea," Ray decided.

"Fine," Mick grunted reluctantly. "Let's wait for your "timeship", though."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Malcolm Merlyn, why are you in possession of that dangerous weapon?" Oliver asked.

"Some man came and now my wife is dead due to him. He had his dead girlfriend as well. The man creeped me out. Asked me to kill Quentin Lance. Gave me his weird gun. I had no choice." Merlyn explained.

"Aren't you sad about your wife's death?" Felicity asked.

"I'm devastated." Merlyn said. "But that creepy man, Rory Michaels he said his name was, said he could bring her back if I took his heat gun and heat goggles."

"You shouldn't listen to the bidding of others," Felicity assured Merlyn. "Instead, trust your love for your wife and don't help somebody who may be a killer under any circumstances. You should honor your wife, not do murder for fun. What was your wife's name?"

"Her name was Rebecca, and that's very good advice. Thank you," Merlyn replied.

"So, what will you do now?" Felicity asked.

"I will go dedicate my life to being with my son." Merlyn replied.

Felicity turned back to Oliver and John. "Mission accomplished, the timeline must be intact. Despite the fact that Rebecca Merlyn died 3 years early,"

"I think you're right," John replied. "Oliver, call the Waverider."

Oliver made the call to Barry.

"Hold on, we're picking up the Legends in Nanda Parbat," Barry replied.

"I knew they would be Legends!" Rip said in the background. The trio waited a few minutes, before the Waverider materialized.

"Guys, was your mission a success?" Barry asked, as he climbed down the Waverider steps.

"Yes, yes it was," Oliver said. "Let's go to November 2015, to save Laurel and Thea, and leave Sara's corpse where it was before Rory snatched it."

"Well, there's one tiny problem," Mick said from the containment chamber he was in. "Her corpse completely vanished into thin air, like it was never there at all."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, first of all, how is that guy with us?" Felicity asked.

"We've redeemed him with the promise to get him back Snart," Ray said. "Which we will definitely do."

"I am just glad all the Legends are assembled at last," Rip smiled. "Gideon, set coordinates for November 2015, Nanda Parbat.."

"Setting the coordinates for November 2015, Nanda Parbat. Do you want me to land right outside the headquarters in invisible mode, Captain Hunter?" Gideon inquired.

"Yes," Rip said. "Well, here we are, this time, I brought us league disguises to blend in."

"I think there's too many of us, it'll get suspicious," Cisco said. "That's why Harry, Caitlin, Barry, and I are gonna get back to Central City. I hope all goes well with saving Sara, Thea, and Laurel."  
"Thanks, Cisco," Ray said. "I think actually, Oliver, Felicity, and John should be the ones getting their fellow team members out. Kendra, Carter, Jax, Stein, and I each have plans for our returns to normal life.,"

"Hey, let me join, Haircut," Mick replied. "If memory serves, I'm a police officer now. The new memories are starting to come to me."

"Oh yeah, you come as well, Mick," Ray smiled.

"Well, I think the Waverider is a good tool to get you guys back to Star City. I'll come back later for Oliver, John, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel, and Thea,"

"Sounds fine," Ray said. Everyone waved goodbye, and John, Felicity, and Oliver went to save their friends.

Opening the League doors, however, Oliver realized he had made a terrible mistake. There was no Mick, no Snart, no Laurel, no Thea, and certainly no Malcolm. The man sitting on his throne was the original Ra's al Ghul, alive and well, as if he hadn't been killed by Oliver months before.

"My subjects, what can I do for you?" Ra's asked in his cold, emotionless voice.

"We're friends of Nyssa, and…" Oliver began.

"Silence," Ra's said, whipping out a bow and arrow. "She is no daughter of mine. She is dead to me. Understand?"

"Your lordship, we forgot. We shall cease," Oliver said quickly, as the three ran out.

"Do you think it's the wrong time?" John asked.

"An artificial intelligence from the future couldn't be wrong, could it? Let's check into Star City," Felicity suggested.

"Good idea," John agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver paid a visit to Laurel and Thea's apartment, only to find someone else occupying it.

"Sara, I'm so glad you're alive!" Oliver exclaimed, hugging her.

"Uh, what's that for?" Sara asked. "Is this because my father lost another one of his jobs? I swear, what that man does in his spare time just gets more and more shaky…"

"Why don't Laurel and Thea live here?" Oliver asked.

"First of all, Laurel lives at the mansion with you, Tommy, Moira, and Robert. Second of all, who the hell is Thea?"

Oliver jumped back several feet. "You don't know Thea?"

"No, should I? Is Laurel pregnant or something?"

"Thea's my sister...why...Laurel? I thought Felicity…"

"Oliver, are you feeling alright? You don't have a sister. And do you mean Ray Palmer's wife?"

"Ray and Felicity married? And what do you mean I don't have a sister?"

"When Ray moved into town, something clicked between him and Queen Consolidated's IT girl. That's why you guys gave her a "Goodbye" party. Also, I don't think your parents were gonna have any more kids, what with you and Tommy…"

"Why do you keep mentioning Tommy? Doesn't he live with his dad?" Oliver was about to add, "And didn't he die?", but decided against it.

"You know as well as I do Tommy's biological mother died when he was 5 and his father 3 years later."

This news became too much for Oliver, who collapsed into a dead faint.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Felicity, something is way off with this timeline," Ray said, as he took a seat in her house.

"No kidding, that's why I invited you here," Felicity replied. "Let's review."

"It's pretty obvious what's missing: Malcolm Merlyn."

"You mean that advice I gave him…"

"It must have led him to be better to Tommy and take over his wife's business."

"Which means Brickwell killed him in 1993 instead of Rebecca."

"So Thea Queen couldn't have been born to him in 1995!"

As Felicity was about to process that information, Ray's phone buzzed.

"It's Oliver!" Laurel exclaimed. "He fell unconscious?"

"Felicity, get the rest of Team Arrow and the Legends pronto!" Ray exclaimed.

"It's so cute you guys have a real name now," Felicity laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" Oliver asked, as he awoke in a hospital bed. Carter, Kendra, Felicity, John, Ray, Jax, and Stein were sitting in chairs.

"After Sara said you didn't have a sister, you fell into shock and hit your head on Sara's table," The voice of his mother, Moira, said. Oliver looked up to see Moira, Robert, Tommy, Sara, Quentin, and Laurel.

"I'm not sure who most of those people are, but Ray insisted they come," Laurel said.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but you don't have a sister. Where did you even get a silly name like "Thea"?" Sara asked.

"She was born in 1995?" Oliver tried. "Through your affair with Malcolm Merlyn."

Tommy looked offended. "That wasn't funny, Oliver. My biological father was a kind and selfless man. He would never…"

"Tommy, it's so nice to see you," Oliver said. "But your dad…"

"You don't know crap about my biological father, Ollie. I prefer to think of Robert." Tommy protested.

"Dad, do you remember...the Gambit?" Oliver asked.

"Of course," Robert said. "Back in '07, I took both my boys on a trip to China. Of course, Tommy snuck aboard a girlfriend…" He looked at Sara.

"In my defense, at least it wasn't Oliver who invited me." Sara laughed.

Oliver tensed up, knowing how untrue that was. "So, the boat didn't sink. Thea wasn't born. Merlyn died when?"

"1993," Robert said, a little sad.

"We had to take in Tommy, didn't want him an orphan!" Moira exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm fine," Oliver said, emerging from the bed. "We gotta get to Central City and find Mick,"

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Laurel asked.

Oliver looked at John, who shook his head. "Just a cemetery, Ms. Lance. Nothing of interest." John motioned towards the Legends and Team Arrow members that were their original selves, and Oliver left the room, following after them.

"Well, that's quite suspicious," Sara turned to Laurel.

"No kidding. We may need to follow if necessary." Laurel replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver, John, Ray, Kendra, Stein, Jax, Carter, and Felicity boarded the train to Central City, and began to talk.

"Has anything seemed different in Central City?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Jefferson's and my powers work again, if that's what you mean," Stein replied. "My wife is still at home fine, and we don't have any secret kids yet, which could be one of numerous possible time travel repercussions."

"That's good," Oliver laughed.

"Central City feels the same. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin felt no changes. But I take it things are quite different in Star City?" Stein wondered.

"Things are completely different in Star City," Oliver replied. "First of all, the Gambit was never sabotaged, my parents and Tommy are alive, I never met Roy, and most of all, my sister Thea never existed!"

"This is dangerous, very dangerous," Jax replied. "I mean, if she was born out of an affair…"

"Jefferson, the obvious question is what happened to Malcolm Merlyn!" Stein interrupted.

"What if," Carter suggested, "He took Felicity's advice to heart and was a better father, and kept open his wife's vet clinic, allowing him to be killed there in her place, so she never sabotaged the Queen's Gambit? Yes, I have been listening."

"That's it, Carter!" John realized. "No wonder this world is screwed up. We need Barry."

"What happened to Rip?" Kendra asked. "Couldn't we just borrow the Waverider?"

"Nobody has seen him. Maybe he never came and that's why he faded away, or is coming later in this new timeline. Barry's the only hope."

"We gotta get Mick too," Ray said. "And yes, yes he is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet again, the three teams gathered together, except without the non-existent Thea, the missing Roy, Rip, and the unknowing Laurel and Sara. Mick was there too, and had brought along Snart.

"I like this opportunity to kick butt in a different time period as much as the next guy, but I understand there's been a little problem in the timeline?" Snart quipped.

"Indeed, you see," Barry replied, writing a line on the board. "This line is time. Now, when Mick went to the past, he killed Rebecca Merlyn three years early. In the first created timeline, that shifted everything ahead by about 3 years, while turning Lance and Merlyn into psychopaths not unlike…"

Mick glared at Barry. "I didn't say you could insult us all all you wanted."

"I mean, two criminals equal to you guys in skill and ability." Barry quickly finished. "But anyways, this also caused the deaths of Thea, Laurel, and Nyssa, who was resurrected in Sara's place. When we went back to fix that, Felicity gave Merlyn some advice he took to heart. The early death of Rebecca and Felicity's advice caused Merlyn to be killed by Brickwell instead of Rebecca. We need to go and stop that."

"But with Englishman gone, let's just stay here, and enjoy Arrowpoint," Mick laughed, swinging his beer bottle.

"I must save my sister!" Oliver exclaimed.

"You mean, I must," Barry replied. "I am our only source of time-travel."

"But then none of us will even remember the real timeline," Cisco said.

"Be safe, Barry," Caitlin added.

"Guys, trust me, everything will turn out alright." Barry assured them.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving in 1990 and not 1993, Barry sped to the Star City Airport, and quickly sped to the baggage claim area, where he saw Mick carrying Sara. He shot a flame at Rebecca Merlyn's chest, but Barry got in the way. The flame hit him.

"Flash? You're gonna have to stop me differently!" Mick growled. He turned his gun on Past Merlyn, as Barry collapsed on the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry awoke and sat up in a hospital bed, in a similar situation to Oliver only hours before.

"Good, you're awake," Rebecca said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Barry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You tried to save me and my husband, was the least I could do. I gotta say, I never killed anyone before I killed that man who was attacking us. My husband's injuries are pretty bad and he may never walk again, but you seem to be healing nicely."

Barry couldn't believe it. He hadn't intended for Rory to die. Still, both Merlyn and Rebecca were alive by this point, so hopefully things hadn't changed too much.

"Er...how long should I stay here?" Barry asked.

"Oh, not too much longer. I'm gonna go check on my husband." Rebecca replied.

"Have a nice day," Barry said as she left. Rebecca didn't answer.

Barry quickly sped away, his speed healing having been quite effective. Hopefully nobody would care that he had escaped from the hospital. He whipped out his Queen Family portrait. Tommy was in it, but was suddenly replaced by Thea.

Barry sighed with relief, and returned to 2015.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000The Waverider was still at S.T.A.R. Labs, but this time, Snart got out alone. Barry was shocked to see a sudden change in the timeline: without Mick's presence, Sara and Snart were having an interesting conversation.

"Why don't you come aboard the ship?" Snart asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Barry replied before Sara could.

Sara looked in shock at both Barrys before her.

"Sara, you're gonna be kidnapped by Snart. He will use your memories to make Gideon go back in time, and stop your resurrection, also killing Thea and Laurel. There is also a man named Rip Hunter in there. In the new timeline created, Snart replaced Malcolm Merlyn in November and his criminal assistant, Mick Rory became a police officer. Everything got moved up 3 years. But then, Mick noticed the presence of the Waverider (the ship) in 1990, and killed Rebecca Merlyn early. Therefore, Merlyn ended up dying in her place because he raised Tommy differently, and Thea never existed. So, I went back and changed everything back to normal." Barry explained. Rip then stepped out of the time machine. "He's telling the truth, you know. My name is Rip Hunter. I broke through your ice, Mr. Snart. The original timeline with Mr. Rory went much smoother for you two. I followed Barry while invisible and remember everything."

"Very good story," Snart replied. "In fact, Mick Rory is still a police officer. Would you like me to call him? We're good friends despite our opposing sides of the law."

"Go ahead," Rip replied, looking inside S.T.A.R. Labs. Taking a loudspeaker, he called, "Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Ray Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, come outside immediately."

"But they don't even know you!" Sara exclaimed.

"I am sure they might. The thing is, Ms. Lance, when timelines are overwritten, sometimes destiny intervenes." Rip replied. "As the timeline where I told you all this was gone, you and the other 7, including Mr. Rory, are Legends. And that is a great thing, as you will help me take the adventure of a lifetime, to save history from Vandal Savage so he doesn't return in the near future to kill my family."

"I can't be a "Legend"! If anything my sister Laurel would be, she has been the Black Canary far longer!" Sara protested.

Rip just laughed. "That is almost exactly what you said in the old timeline. Piling up excuse after excuse."

"I mean, my reputation has indeed been ruined by my evil doppelganger, so I'd rather join a team of superheroes." Laurel commented.

"And Felicity and I are now Firestorm, so we can't be safe here anymore," John added, having just stepped out.

"You can't take those three and leave me here, we're a package deal," Oliver quickly interjected.

"Well, then. My ship was only designed for a total of 9 time masters, so I guess that means I have you 4, Carter, Kendra, me, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory if I convince him." Rip realized.

"Come on, tell me more about Sara's miraculous "resurrection"." Snart grimaced. "Glad you didn't let such a pretty face go to waste."

"In order to keep the timeline intact, we will need you and Mr. Rory to go there together. The rest of us will get in the back, and-" Rip began.

"No need for any more of your timey-wimey mumbo jumbo," Snart laughed. "Mick and I still know each other, I am sure that's what matters. Timelines are like cups, you break them, they can never stay the same. You guys gotta learn to stick to changes."

"So, will you join the team or not?" Rip asked.

"I have to decline. Though let's get Malcolm Merlyn away from the Throne of Ra's, shall we?" Snart joked.

"What about me?" Merlyn asked. Everyone looked shocked.

Merlyn was using a wheelchair, but seemed to be the same.

"Oh, did I not tell you I had permission to come visit my daughter?" Merlyn wondered.

"Considering your daughter hates you now, it wouldn't matter anyway," Oliver snapped.

"Yes, I had heard. How can I be of service?" Merlyn inquired.

"Do you want to, instead of leading a league of assassins, be an important asset to a League of Time-Travelers?" Rip asked. "Glimpse your family again, save the future?"

"Huh. What an intriguing offer," Merlyn replied. "I would accept, were I not Ra's al Gul. The only way to appoint a successor is to duel and survive. I do not wish for it."

"I'm getting kind of suspicious of Daddy," Laurel told Sara. "Maybe I should invite him along."

"Good point," Sara agreed. "What's he even doing with Damien Dahrk?"

"Well, alright. I suppose the rest of you will instead resume normal lives then," Rip replied.

"Indeed, I'm gonna try getting a job and resume my canary duties, if you don't mind, Laurel," Sara said.

"Oh, it's fine," Laurel replied, giving Sara a box. "It's your own White Canary suit!"

"Thanks so much," Sara replied, too surprised to say much else. "Good luck on your mayoral campaign, Ray,"

"Thanks, Sara," Ray replied. "Back from the dead high-five!" As they did so, Kendra and Carter got up.

"We think it's best we split up, in case Savage returns." Kendra replied.

"Very well then," Ray replied.

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin came out to say goodbye to everyone.

"Don't worry," Oliver assured Barry. "We can get together every December,"

"That's what I like to hear," Barry laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you're leaving Star City forever?"

Quentin and Laurel were back in Thea and Laurel's apartment. At Laurel's request, Thea had gone to visit Roy.

"Daddy, I feel like we're not safe here," Laurel complained.

"And why is that?" Quentin wondered.

"Well, uh, Damien Darhk…" Laurel began.

"Sweetheart, do you really think Darhk is dangerous?"

"Yes! And I wanna know why you're working with him…"

Quentin jumped back. "What the hell? How do you know?"

"This Rip Hunter guy running everything has seen the future. He knows you work for Darhk. He also told me it would be 'the biggest mistake of your life.'"

"But that man can't be part of H.I.V.E….surely you're making this up?"

"You can't be serious about not believing me. Maybe you should end up joining me, just so I can prove it to you."

"Anything to keep you safe, Laurel. Anything. Where should I meet you?"

"Some secluded rooftop area," Laurel replied, handing him a list of the exact coordinates.

"But Laurel-" However, it was too late. Laurel had already headed out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did it go?" Damien Darhk asked Black Siren, as she entered the headquarters of H.I.V.E.

"It went well, Damien," Laurel laughed. "Especially using this recording device that records all the words I...she is hearing,"

"Good, good," Damien replied. "I do hope Quentin Lance is aware we're leading him into a death trap."

"Damien!" A voice called. "You have a visitor."

"Who's that, your wife?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Damien replied. "We have a daughter called Nora-"

"Seems I found your weakness," Laurel replied, kicking Damien in the back.

"Who is it?" Laurel asked.

Ruve Darhk stepped out. "It's Rebecca Merlyn. But what are you doing here, Assistant District Attorney?"

"Getting my revenge!" Earth-2 Laurel laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mere hours before Team Arrow was to officially become time-travelers, Oliver decided to share a secret with Barry, so they took a walk.

"It's Laurel. When she went to see Lance, she never made it. Her doppelganger incapacitated her."

"How do you know?" Barry asked, taken aback.

"She snapped this picture," Oliver replied. "I think that's what it means, anyway, it's her counterpart screaming,"

"We have to find Quentin. With both Laurel and that other guy you're fighting…"

"Not yet. Laurel first."

"Why?"

"I want to apologize to her. For everything."

"Man, look, I think you belong with Laurel. You were together in Arrowpoint…"

"Seriously, that's what you're calling the timeline? Arrowpoint?"

"What I'm trying to say is, the signs are you and Laurel were just meant to click. You find her, I'll find Quentin."

Oliver looked hesitant. "Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver finally saw Laurel, lying on a park bench.

"Laurel? Laurel, wake up!" Oliver exclaimed. Laurel slowly opened her eyes and stood up.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Laurel asked. "Last thing I remember, my other self…"

"Yeah, she knocked you out. Barry's gonna go get your dad before she can harm him. But you're not safe here. Bad you is still at large."

"Well, then, I guess it's good that we're becoming Legends," Laurel looked somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry, Laurel, I'm sure the new "Team Arrow", or I guess, Team Atom, will take care of your other self."

"But...she's me. I can't...Sara will never be able to look at me the same again."

Oliver put his hands on Laurel's shoulders. "Laurel, she's not you. She looks like you, but that's meaningless. You are the only you that we...that I care about."

"Thanks, Oliver, that means a lot," Laurel replied. They then kissed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, let me guess this straight. The "evil version" of my daughter showed up at my apartment planning to kill me?" Quentin asked Barry, fully costumed.

"Exactly," Barry replied. Barry had sped him out of Star City, finding it unsafe.

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet the rest of the time-traveling team. They're over at S.T.A.R. Labs,"

"Evil Laurel mentioned that as well. But you can't…Time-travel is not…"

"It is, Detective Lance, and there's a man from the future you and the others have to help."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm a friend of Oliver's." Barry took off his mask.

"Well, alright. I suspected you were Barry Allen. So, who are the others?"

"The captain, Rip Hunter. Laurel, of course. Thea. Roy. All of Team Arrow,"

"Roy? Roy Harper is alive?"

"Yeah, turns out, he just took Oliver's place, and he's Green Arrow. But also, your job has been revoked."

"What? How?"

"I used my superspeed to get there and say you were on a temporary leave of absence. Laurel wants to keep you safe from her other self."

"Are you sure?"

Noting the extreme concern in Quentin's voice, Barry put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll drop you off where the time machine is. It will be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, I am so glad you are at last assembled, Legends. Any questions?" Rip Hunter asked. Rip, Merlyn, Laurel, Quentin, Roy, Thea, Oliver, John, and Felicity were on the roof of a building behind S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Yes, is it true that you can time-travel and we will be safe here?" Quentin asked.

"It is very true," Rip replied. "But timeship time-travel is completely different from speedster time-travel. Your friend Barry should know, having created two alternate timelines. But there are many, many differences between speedster and timeship time-travel. Now, tell me, Mr. Merlyn," Rip looked over at Merlyn. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It's a long story. Ever since I was burned a bit by this pyromaniac in 1990, my wife Rebecca has always been worried about my health. She even went so far as to replace me as head of my company. If I ever so much as called her, Rebecca would drop what she was doing and come to help me. I'm very glad she was there, as while I was at her old clinic before she became head of my company, this man came. He was very angry, and had this whole gang. I tried to call Rebecca, but he got mad that I had somebody I cared about and began to beat me up. I was completely paralyzed, but if Rebecca hadn't been there, I would have been killed. Rebecca was devastated, and the experience made her cold. Two years later, she caught me cheating on her, which is how Thea came to be. But moving on from that, Rebecca divorced me in 1995, and I joined the League of Assassins while looking for support. At first, they wouldn't accept me due to my paralysis, but I was trained to use my arms."

"Fascinating," Rip replied.

"Seriously, that guy is on this team why? He has done some fairly criminal activities." Quentin asked.

"I think you will find that all of us are heroes in our own way, Mr. Lance," Rip said ominously.

"Will Sara be alright?" Laurel wondered.

"Of course she will," Rip said a little too quickly.

"We don't trust you," Oliver replied, aiming his bow and arrow. "That tone you have about Sara…"

"Look, Vandal Savage is an enemy of us all. He murdered my wife and child in 2166, You all have the skills I need to stop it." Rip explained.

"Oh, really?" Oliver asked. "Then why did you originally wish to recruit all the outcasts and misfits? That's what Barry said."

"They would have minimal effect on the timeline, but I was convinced otherwise. True heroes must help me. Team Arrow is one such example." Rip said. "Come on aboard."

"Oh, and do you have a ramp for my wheelchair?" Merlyn asked.

"Mr. Merlyn, this is extremely high in technology," Rip smiled, as a ramp slid down. Merlyn wheeled across it, which caused stairs to come out.

"Wheelchair-activated staircase. Some timeships like the Waverider have them, I was lucky here," Rip says.

"Waverider? Is that a reference to riding the waves of time?" Felicity asked. "Very clever."

"This is incredible," Thea remarked, as she and Roy looked around the ship. Gideon's bald holographic head emerged from the large central console near the circle of chairs.

"I am Gideon, artificial intelligence of the Waverider. Welcome aboard." Gideon said, unaware that in an erased timeline, some of them had met her before..

"This is the Bridge, where I can pilot the ship, allowing us to time-travel. There is also my office, a library, living spaces for each of you, a fabrication room, a galley and dining room, a medical bay, a cargo room, an engine room, a containment cell, a bathroom, a laundry room, a laboratory, a gym, and a storage room." Rip explained.

"How about instead of just telling, you show?" Laurel asked.

"There isn't much time," Rip said. "The change in people I recruited has also affected my personal timeline. We have to get back to 1975, to find an expert on Savage."

"But does this thing run on ionic propulsion, or what?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, I don't think any technology that advanced can…" Oliver began.

"If you stabilize the flux, it can," Felicity replied.

"You know, there's a reason I'm not giving you this tour in full. Because Mr. Allen erased the timeline, none of you remember being here before. But I can fix that." Rip revealed.

"Oh, really? How?" Roy asked.

"22nd-century tech, of course," Rip smiled, producing a ring. "This is a memory ring, you can regain memories of the adventure if you like."

"Just get on with it, Mr. Hunter," Laurel snapped. "Sorry, I mean, wouldn't bringing Carter and Kendra along be better for a trip to 1975?"

"Ms. Lance, they could only prove a casualty in this mission. We will be going to New Orleans and locating a Professor Aldus Boardman." Rip said.

"If you think I'm working with my so-called father, you must be crazy-" Thea began.

"Nonsense, Ms. Queen," Rip interrupted. "Now, sit down and strap up tight. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for."

Rip made his way to the captain's chair, with the others reluctantly following. Once everyone was safely seated after some moments of silence, Rip spoke again. "Some of you may experience slight discomfort. In some moments, you might bleed from your eyeballs,"

"I thought we were time-traveling, not walking into a death trap," Thea complained.

"The human body cannot function right when time unfolds linearly, Ms. Queen." Rip added, as the Waverider began to speed up. "Hang on and remain calm," Rip said, as the others looked around, marveling at the sudden spectacle of time-travel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly feeling extreme discomfort, Oliver threw up on the floor of the Waverider and Laurel fell over. Felicity took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"I should have mentioned before, nausea, loss of balance, and temporary blindness are all side effects of time-travel. But it will wear off soon, this was just a 40-year jaunt," Rip assured everyone.

"That's a relief," Quentin grunted sarcastically. He looked over at Laurel. "Your friend, Barry kidnapped me!"

"Daddy, he had to, understand? My evil doppelganger is dangerous…" Laurel began.

"And you still think we can leave Sara alone with her still at large?"

"Sara is strong, Dad! She can easily fight…"

"Let me remind you, Laurel, that she was killed once before!" Quentin eyed Merlyn.

"In my defense, I wanted Thea to join the League of Assassins," Merlyn defended.

"I don't know what goes on in your screwed up head, but-" Quentin began.

"Enough!" Rip exclaimed. "You three should stay here, so that we succeed in the mission."

"Uh, what?" Laurel asked. "You can't just let the rest of the team out and leave me with my dad and one of our deadliest enemies."

"You're lucky I'm in a wheelchair," Merlyn said to Laurel. "Because if I wasn't, things would get ugly."

"I simply do not require an assassin, a police officer, or a mechanical screamer right now," Rip said.

"We should hurry, there's 24 hours until Professor Boardman dies." Rip explained.

"I guess seeing a person right before they die means it'll have no timeline effect," Felicity realized.

Thea frowned. "Well, this is going to be somewhat weird. I bet nobody knows the cause of death."

"Indeed," Rip replied. "Now, follow me,"

"Can I stay back?" Felicity asked. "There's too much going on." Oliver winced, as he knew the real reason.

"I guess that is a wise choice, Ms. Smoak," Rip replied. The group then headed out of the Waverider.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"1975? This is amazing," Thea marveled. "Who would actually think...what I wouldn't give to save a life with time-travel,"

"Speedy, this is no time for sightseeing," Oliver replied."Captain Hunter, where can we find Professor Boardman?"

Rip paused for a moment. "The lecture hall. Mighty colorful time."

"I guess your future isn't too bright," John realized.

"Mr. Diggle, we have no time for chit chat," Rip said. "I have a secret. This man is Kendra and Carter's son."

"Oh, really? Then why not bring them along?" Roy asked.

"They didn't want to come, Mr. Harper. I should not go against people's morals. I take it you have some experience with that?" Rip snapped.

"Captain Hunter, the Mirakuru was not my fault!" Roy protested.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Mr. Harper," Rip replied, realizing the implications of what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" A bearded man with glasses inquired.

"Oh, Professor Aldus Boardman?" Rip asked, recalling Boardman's entry in the history books.

"That's me, alright. Who might you be?" Boardman asked.

"My name is Rip Hunter. Me and my team are historians who prefer the more mythical, concealed approach to history. That being said, what do you know about Khufu and Chay-ara? We're friends of their current incarnations." Rip explained.

"Ah, yes, my parents. Vandal Savage was always in love with Mom in Ancient Egypt, and when he found out that Dad loved her too, he killed them during a meteor strike. The meteor strike thus rendered him immortal and my parents reincarnating over and over." Boardman explained. "Savage has caused so many disasters. But only the knife of either Kendra or Carter can kill him."

"Mr. Boardman, thank you for this information." Rip replied. "The knife is currently in our possession, but if it is needed to be wielded by them, it will be."

Oliver's phone rang. "Laurel? Hold on, I'll be right there."

"What was that about?" John asked.

"Laurel needs help. Merlyn kidnapped Lance and knocked her out." Oliver explained.

"How did a guy in a wheelchair…" Roy started.

"Best not to question it, Roy," Thea replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, I hate that woman's guts so much for leaving me paralyzed, catching me cheating, and divorcing me, which led me to join a top-secret organization of assassins to reclaim my strength," Merlyn began. "But the tech Rebecca added to my wheelchair is frankly quite powerful."

"So you have a "sad" past," Quentin smirked. "I'm a detective. How do you expect me to believe anything you say?"

"You're an ally of Oliver Queen, otherwise known as the Hood, the Arrow, or Green Arrow. You worked with my fellow assassin Damien Dahrk. Your job was revoked thanks to our friend Flash. You and I, we're the same. Bad relationships with our children and both through horrible divorces."

"Damien Dahrk isn't an assassin. And we are not the same. Where are we?"

"A nice bar, here in the '80s,"

"Hey, Wheelchair. What business have you got coming in here?" A criminal looking man asked Merlyn.

"You are talking to the wrong person," Merlyn replied, reaching for his sack of arrows.

Quentin grabbed the sack."Detective instinct, Mr. Merlyn. You don't go killing people for no reason,"

Laurel and Oliver then burst through the doors of the bar.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Laurel asked, running to Quentin. "Did he do anything to you? I doubt you'd want to be his friend."

"Laurel, I'm fine," Quentin assured her, putting his hand on Laurel's shoulder.

"Merlyn, tell me why you did this right now," Oliver said in his Green Arrow voice.

"I wanted to go to a secluded location to see if Lance was League of Assassins material. He is working with Damien, after all." Merlyn said.

"How can you do this to us?" Oliver asked Quentin angrily.

"It...he threatened me, Oliver. Threatened to kill Laurel and Sara if I didn't comply with his orders," Quentin protested.

"I can hear you guys loud and clear," The criminal laughed. "You all sound completely crazy. What's a Green Arrow? We don't like chit chatters in our bars."

"Oh, yeah? How would you like this?" Laurel asked, punching the man out.

"Laurel, that was impressive," Oliver commented. "Would you like to dance?"

"You better not be flirting, Oliver," Quentin scolded, though there seemed to be some humor in his voice.

"No, just like as friends," Oliver was quick to tell him. "Just didn't know she had it in her."

"You'd be surprised what Dinah Laurel Lance is capable of," Laurel beamed.

"Hey, you did not just do that, lady!" Another man shouted at Laurel, throwing a knife at her. Laurel ducked, accidentally bumping Merlyn.

"Watch it!" Merlyn yelled, not realizing the source of the bump. He took out his own arrows and shot the man. The man crashed into another, and both collapsed.

"That was so immoral!" Quentin yelled.

"I am not a supervillain, Lance," Merlyn said. "I simply have the honor of being a trained League of Assassins member. And as much as your little girl here tries, she can never…"

Oliver shot Merlyn with a tranquilizer arrow.

"Now isn't the time, Oliver," Quentin said.

"I know," Oliver said. "This was just a non-lethal trick arrow that will keep him at bay. Good thing he doesn't have his legs." The panic button on Oliver's phone went off.

"What was that?" Laurel asked.

"Well, it would have been a new technique Felicity and I were trying out for Team Arrow. Panic buttons on our phones in case we're in danger." Oliver explained.

"Then Felicity must be in danger!" Laurel gasped. "We have to get him back to the Waverider!"

"But should we bring Merlyn?" Quentin asked."When we get back to 2016, I'm definitely going to call up the police."

"We definitely need to keep an eye on him," Oliver said. "We don't know what kind of damage he could do in the '80s. Hopefully he doesn't do anything to interfere with my history as Green Arrow."

"I guess you're right," Quentin sighed, as they wheeled Merlyn out of the bar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy, Thea, Laurel, Oliver, and John ran towards the Waverider, with Quentin still pushing the unconscious Merlyn.

"Guys, did you learn any information?" Laurel asked Roy, Thea, and John.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Boardman was stabbed," Roy replied. "But luckily, he told us where Savage is, and we need one of the Hawks to kill him. I kept asking Rip why he wouldn't just drag them along. I mean, it's clear Merlyn doesn't want to be here."

"Excuse me, Mr. Harper?" Merlyn moaned. He opened his eyes, removing the tranquilizer arrow. "Why am I back at this ship?"

"Guys, stop chatting! Super crazy-looking hunter in a silver mask on the ship!" Felicity called from inside.

"We're coming, Felicity!" John yelled, knocking the door down. It was then that he saw the figure Felicity was referring too.

"I don't recognize him as any known Star City villain," John explained. "We need to combine." John and Felicity touched hands, turning into Firestorm.

"Are you used to this yet, Felicity?" John asked.

"I never will be, John," Felicity replied.

"I wish I'd brought my suit, but at least Merlyn had his arrows," Oliver laughed, shooting more of the black arrows at the individual, who finally fell to the ground.

"Please give those back, Oliver," Merlyn replied. "They help me to walk."

"Merlyn, if you're not going to behave yourself as part of this team, you're not going to keep your precious arrows," Laurel said.

"As the resident meta-humans, this is the best we can do," John said, as the two of them used their pyrokinesis to blast the villain off of the Waverider. After helping the others on board, John and Felicity closed the doors.

"Well, what do we do now?" Laurel asked.

"We confront Captain Hunter. Surely he knows who this villain is," Merlyn said.

"Just a minute," Oliver said, grabbing his Green Arrow suit and looking for the Captain's Quarters. Shooting an arrow into the door, he saw Rip sitting at a computer doing some kind of calculations.

"Mr. Queen, please do not shoot those arrows into parts of this complex machinery," Gideon told him.

"Well, that's a smart AI you have there," Oliver said. Rip turned around.

"How was the mission, Mr. Queen?" Rip wondered.

"You have failed this timeship, Mr. Hunter."

"Mr. Queen, I have done no such thing."

"Oh, really? Then who's that weirdo in the silver mask with the eye holes kind of like Slade Wilson's?"

"Fine, you caught me. That's Chronos. He's a temporal bounty hunter attempting to stop me from changing the timeline. The Council of Time Masters is a big thing in 2166, where I come from, and they sent him. But also a big thing is Savage, he did indeed take over the world and murder my wife and son. I do want help, I want to avenge the deaths of so many that he killed, so many he wronged. I can send you guys back to 2016, if you wish. You, Mr. Queen, with your terrible secret of a son nobody knew about. Ms. Lance, with her evil doppelganger running around. Mr. Merlyn, with his being a known assassin confined to a wheelchair. Detective Lance, who is working with an evil-"

"Enough!" Oliver exclaimed, loud enough that the others ran over.

"Was any of it true?" Laurel asked.

"Most of it," Rip admitted. "You guys are iconic, remembered in the Age of Heroes. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Firestorm...though I admit, Firestorm had very different people in my timeline. This will be your legacies, and how you decide your fates."

"You know what, I think we should stay," Felicity said. "You guys in?" The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What were the coordinates Boardman provided you with?" Rip asked. "That is, if he provided you with them before his death?"

"Noway, 1975," Roy replied.

"Plotting a course, Mr. Harper," Gideon said.


End file.
